orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Game of The Week
The Classic Game of The Week is a segment of the Orange Lounge Radio Sunday Show. It replaced the segment Website of The Week on October 7th, 2007 (Show #250). Each week DarkSakura selects a game for a classic system and goes into detail about what made this game memorable, and why you should check it out. Previous Classic Game of the Week selections included Sega's OutRun, Virtual On: Cyber Troopers, and Gunstar Heroes, as well as Konami's Dracula X: Rondo of Blood for the PC Engine. The music played in the beginning of the segment is Candy by Warujiennu from Oha Sta! Dance Dance Revolution. Classic Game of The Week List Episode #250 *Fantasy Zone (SEGA, Multi) Episode #251 *Magical Night Dreams: Cotton Boomerang (Success, Megadrive) Episode #252 *Popful Mail: Magical Fantasy Adventure (Working Designs, SEGA CD) Episode #253 *Kid Dracula (Konami, Famicom/GB) Episode #254 *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (Capcom, Arcade/Saturn) Episode #255 *Blazing Star (Yumekobo, Neo*Geo) Episode #256 *The Guardian Legend (Compile, Famicom/NES) Episode #257 *Equinox (Skie's choice) (Sony Imagesoft, SNES) Episode #258 *Zombies Ate My Neighbors (Loki's choice) (Konami, SNES/Genesis) Episode #259 *Threads Of Fate (Square-Enix, PSX) Episode #260 *X-Men (Arcade, Konami) Episode #261 *Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e- (Konami, Super Famicom/PSX/Saturn) Episode #262 *Gunstar Heroes (SEGA/Treasure, Genesis) Episode #263 *Bangaioh (Treasure, Dreamcast/DS) Episode #264 *Burning Rangers (SEGA, Saturn) Episode #265 *Dracula X: Rondo of Blood (Konami, PC Engine/PSP) Episode #266 *OutRun (SEGA, Arcade/Multi) Episode #267 *Ys III: Wanderers from Ys (Tonkin House/SNES) Episode #268 *R-Type (Irem, Arcade/Multi) Episode #269 *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On (SEGA, Arcade/Saturn/PS2) Episode #270 *Vib-Ribbon (Masaya Matsuura, PSX) Episode #271 *The Last Blade series (SNK, Neo-Geo/PSX/Dreamcast/PS2) Episode #272 *Jackal (Konami, Arcade/NES) Episode #273 *Grandia (Game Arts, Saturn/Playstation) Episode #274 *Crazy Taxi (Sega, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #275 *Bust A Move/Bust A Groove (Enix, Playstation) (Not to be confused with Puzzle Bobble.) Episode #276 *Strider (Capcom, Arcade/Genesis) Episode #277 *Rival Schools: United By Fate (Capcom, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #278 *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo, NES/Famicom) Episode #279 *Radiant Silvergun (Treasure, Arcade/Saturn) Episode #280 *Typing Of The Dead (Sega, Arcade/Dreamcast/PC) Episode #281 *Ghouls'n Ghosts (Capcom, Amiga/Amstrad/Atari ST/Commodore 64/Saturn/PSX/SuperGrafx/Master System/Genesis/Arcade) Episode #282 *Space Channel 5 (Sega, Dreamcast/Playstation 2) Episode #283 *Knuckles Chaotix (Sega, 32x) Episode #284 *SNK Gals' Fighters (SNK, Neo Geo Pocket Color) Episode #285 *Astal (SEGA, Sega Saturn) Episode #286 *Ristar (SEGA, Sega Genesis/Game Gear) Episode #287 *Chrono Trigger (Squaresoft/Square Enix, Super NES/PSX/DS) Episode #288 *Qix (Taito, Arcade/5200/C64/DOS/Amiga/AppleII/GameBoy/NES/Lynx) Episode #289 *Shock Troopers (Saurus, NeoGeo) Episode #290 *Jumping Flash (Exact, Playstation) Episode #291 *Tempest 2000 (Atari, Jaguar/Saturn/PC/Mac) Episode #292 *Jet Set Radio (Sega, Dreamcast) Episode #293 *Puzzle'n Desu! (Nichibutsu, Super Famicom) Episode #294 *Mario Paint (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #295 *Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (Rare, NES/Mega Drive) Episode #296 *Megaman 2 (Capcom, NES/Famicom) Episode #297 *Super Dodgeball/Nekketsu Koko Dodgeball Bu (Technos, Arcade/NES/X68000/PCE/Windows/PS2/GBA) Episode #298 *Keio Flying Squadron (Victor Entertainment, Sega CD) Episode #299 *Parappa The Rapper series (NanaOn-Sha, Playstation/PS2/PSP) Episode #300 *Final Fantasy VI (Square, SNES/PSX/GBA) Episode #301 *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Konami, PSX/Saturn/XBOX 360/PSP) Episode #302 *Wizards & Warriors (Rare, NES) Episode #303 *Lazy Jones (Skie's choice) (Terminal Software, C64) Episode #304 *Super Metroid (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #305 *Willow (Capcom, Arcade/NES) Episode #306 *Maniac Mansion (Jaleco, NES) Episode #307 *Sonic Adventure (SEGA, Dreamcast) Episode #308 *Captain America and the Avengers (Data East, Arcade/NES/Genesis/SNES) Episode #309 *Twisted Metal 2 (SCEA, PSX) Episode #310 *Alex Kidd in Shinobi World (SEGA, Master System) Episode #311 *Tecmo Bowl (Tecmo, NES) Episode #312 *Gorf (Midway, Arcade/2600/5200/Colecovision/Atari 8-bit/BBC Micro/C64/Vic-20) Episode #313 *Revenge of Shinobi (SEGA, Genesis/MD) Episode #314 *Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Capcom, Arcade/SNES/PSX/Saturn/PC/PS2) Episode #315 *Parasol Stars (Taito, TG-16) Episode #316 *Puyo Puyo (Compile, multi) Episode #317 *Secret of Mana (Square, SNES) Episode #318 *Detana! Twinbee (Konami, Multi) Episode #319 *Incredible Crisis (Titus, PSX) Episode #not320 *Tetris (BPS, Multi) Episode #320 *Spy vs. Spy (Skie's choice) (First Star Software, Multi) Episode #321 *Klonoa (Namco, Multi) Episode #322 *Silent Hill 2 (Konami, PSX) Episode #323 *Pac-Man (Namco, Multi) Episode #324 *Ducktales (Capcom, NES) Episode #325 *Starblade (Namco, Arcade/PSX/3DO) Episode #326 *Ginga Fukei Densetsu Sapphire (Hudson, PC Engine CD) Episode #327 *Donkey Kong Jr. (Nintendo, Arcade) Episode #328 *Silhouette Mirage (Treasure, Saturn/PSX) Episode #329 *Dragon Force (Working Designs, Saturn) Episode #330 *Super Mario Kart (Nintendo, SNES) (Loki's choice) Episode #331 *Seiken Densetsu 3 (Square Soft, SFC) Episode #332 *'Crush' series of pinball games (Naxat Soft (then later Hudson Soft), Multi) Episode #333 *Panzer Dragoon Saga (Sega, Saturn) Episode #334 *Raiden (Seibu Kaihatsu, Arcade) Episode #335 *Silpheed (Game Arts, Multi) Episode #336 *Robo Aleste (Compile, Sega CD) Episode #337 *Chu Chu Rocket (Sonic Team, Dreamcast) Episode #338 *Space Harrier (Sega, Arcade) Episode #339 *Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon (Microprose, PC) (Skie's choice) Episode #340 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Squaresoft, SNES) Episode #341 *Hexen (Raven Software, PC) Episode #342 *RayForce/Layer Section/Galactic Attack/Gunlock (Taito, Arcade) Episode #344 *River City Ransom (Technos, NES) Category:Sunday Show segments